


Constant

by Chanonvic



Category: Book of Praan, Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Chanonvic
Summary: George's attention was once again drawn to the upperclassmen, who were now exchanging goodbyes as one of them stood up to leave. She gathered her belongings, which included a pair of skis -- and this gave George an idea."So that means you're free, then," George said, turning back to Richard with a slow grin. "Let's go on a trip "---George convinces Richard to join him on a weekend trip, and despite the cold this heat up between them.
Relationships: George Livingston/Richard Marsters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my original work _Book of Praan_ , which you can find on my Wattpad. I guess it's quite narcisisstic to call this fanfic of my own work, but I'm shameless ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

George was used to watching the school population dwindle near the holidays, starting with this weekend -- Thanksgiving. While he was always welcome to return for the extended weekend (well, as welcome as he usually was at the manor), he relished the opportunity to enjoy the break without parental supervision. Last year, he managed to book a gig for the band, giving him an excuse to sneak off campus over to Florian for the weekend. 

This year, though, he was particularly antsy. He was torn between hoping Richard was staying, too, and figuring he probably wasn't. It produced in him an aching loneliness that weighed him down. That Tuesday, he trudged into the dining hall, hands in pockets and gaze unfocused. He wandered over to his usual spot and reached for a pitcher of juice, not even caring the flavor. At the other end of the table was a trio of upperclassmen chatting and laughing. George glanced over to them and saw they each had a suitcase or book bag packed ready to go. No doubt they were waiting to be picked up to start their mini holiday.

"What's gotten into you?" Richard's voice came from the other side of him. George jumped and turned to watch him take a seat beside him. Richard quirked an eyebrow curiously, most likely wondering how he possible could have snuck up on the blond. 

"N-nothing," George replied. He gave Richard a once-over and noticed he wasn't carrying a packed bag. "You're still here?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "I never go home for the holidays." He reached across George to grab the glass he had poured and took a healthy sip. "Apple," he added in explanation. Ah. George hated apple juice.

George's attention was once again drawn to the upperclassmen, who were now exchanging goodbyes as one of them stood up to leave. She gathered her belongings, which included a pair of skis -- and this gave George an idea.

"So that means you're free, then," George said, turning back to Richard with a slow grin. "Let's go on a trip "

Richard eyed him warily. "Where?"

"We have a place in Colorado, we can go skiing. Or 'boarding, if that's more your thing." 

Richard was obviously still mulling it over, and the toast he started eating kept him from responding.

George turned further so that he was straddling the bench. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He leaned in a fraction. "It's what I want." He felt a twinge guilty throwing that back at Richard, but a part of him also figured Richard would appreciate his assertiveness. 

Richard barely moved, but George could tell he was coming around, so by the time he said, "Fine," George was already planning logistics.

"Yes! Let's leave tomorrow, we can catch a last minute flight and get there by evening."

"Someone's eager," Richard said with a half smirk. "Is it just us?"

"Of course," George said without missing a beat. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Though the boys stuck together the rest of the day, George took care of the accommodations, and Richard was content to let him, clearly finding more entertainment in watching him call up airlines for last minute flights and arrange to be picked up from the airport and dropped off at the private lodge. George's roommate had already gone for the break, so Richard sprawled out across the vacant bed to watch him.

When George finally hung up his final phone call and turned to him with a pleased, "We're good to go," Richard nodded and left to go pack.

Despite how close to the holidays it was, George managed to book a half-empty flight, of course springing for the first class upgrade, making the flight that much cozier -- and quicker. They touched down in Aspen before sunset, meaning they got a glorious view of the snowcapped mountains in the distance as they rode up to the lodge. 

The mountain air was chilly and clean, and the woods behind the lodge were quiet -- the complete opposite of the urban sprawl that was Cassendra. George led the way into the lodge, flicking on a light in the foyer that revealed their rustic environs. George threw his duffel bag by the side of the stairs and held out his arms. 

"Here we are!" he announced, and Richard couldn't help smiling in return. "Is it great, or is it great?"

"It's pretty great," Richard agreed, poking his head into the living room and nodding appreciatively when he saw the wide windows overlooking the woods and a fireplace underneath a mounted large screen television. 

George, meanwhile, headed to the kitchen and threw open a cabinet. "Yep, still stocked," he commented. 

The boys met back in the foyer, and George picked up his bag. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

They trekked upstairs to the bedrooms, passing a bathroom and closet on the way to the first bedroom. George opened it and immediately drew back, sucking in a breath. "It's freezing," he said. He flipped on the light switch and checked the thermostat. "Hm. Something must be wrong with the heater." He exchanged a glance with Richard, then looked over to the master bedroom. "I'm not letting you sleep in there." He grabbed Richard's arm and tugged him over to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

It lived up to its name, much grander than the other room. The queen-sized canopy bed sat under the sloped part of the ceiling, and the large window to the left let in streams of moonlight that fell across the canopy. On the opposite wall was a door leading to the en suite bathroom. 

"That's definitely large enough to share, right?" George said casually. Then he had the sudden realization that maybe Richard wouldn't want to share a bed with him, and that maybe he shouldn't want to, either.

Richard lightly touched his shoulder. "It's perfect," he said, and he moved further into the room. He set his bag down on the side of the bed closest to the window, thus claiming it for himself. 

George hesitated a moment, then just smiled and shook his head. "Make yourself at home, I guess."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Are we exploring tomorrow?"

George set his bag down, too. "Oh, hell yeah. I'm dragging you around all the local haunts."

Richard sniffed a laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were parading me around like you were planning to pop the question." 

George snickered, a giddy feeling settling in his stomach and chest in realization that that _was_ what it looked like. He crawled across the bed to Richard's side. "Well, I was going to wait until we were on a ski lift or something, but now that you bring it up," he grabbed Richard's hand, "would you do me the honor?"

Richard smiled in amusement and took his hand back, but not before ruffling George's hair. "I'm already yours," he said with such sincerity that George couldn't help the quiver in his gut. 

The two got prepared for bed, exchanging a few more quips that grew lazier as the hours stretched on. Finally, they climbed into bed, lying a good distance apart. George fidgeted a bit, trying to settle in so he could drift off. Richard shifted a bit, too, so he was lying on his side facing George. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Kind of," George replied, then blushed. "I-I usually sleep shirtless."

Richard gave him a one-armed shrug. "Then take it off." When George didn't look like he was going to move, he sat up and stripped his off. "See?"

George had no choice but to follow suit. When he lay back down he let the covers pool around his waist so that his torso was exposed. He tried to fall asleep, but his eyes fluttered back open when he felt a hand stroke his side. He gave Richard a questioning look.

"You're not cold," Richard said. "It's freezing."

"Then why did you take off your --?" Richard shrugged again, and George sighed. "Come here," he said, moving his arm so that Richard could move closer to him.

"I really _am_ your girlfriend," Richard said with a breathy laugh.

" _Fiance_ ," George corrected.

Richard laughed again, and his breath tickled George's shoulder. He froze; he swore that if he moved even a little he'd feel Richard's lips against his skin.

"You okay?" Richard asked. He didn't mention George's racing heart, though he was sure Richard could hear or feel it. 

Instead of answering, George met his gaze. His face warmed, and his eyes barely dropped down to Richard's mouth before he leaned in to press theirs together. Richard sighed into the kiss and caught George's bottom lip with his teeth, essentially demanding entrance. George gave in, and things picked up from there.

George moaned at the feeling of Richard's hand in his hair, encouraging Richard to get bolder. He tugged on his hair, directing him to tilt his head to find the perfect angle. George, for his part, ran his hands up Richard's back, pulling him closer. Richard compromised by slotting a leg between his. Instinctively, George rolled his hips forward. He hissed in pleasure when he felt pressure on his groin, interrupting the kiss. Richard pressed closer, touching their foreheads together as he undulated his hips to keep up the pressure. 

George was practically panting from the sensations, but they weren't enough. He brought his hands down to Richard's lower back to guide his movements and allow him some pleasure, too. They both grew more frantic with little payoff. 

Frustrated and aroused, George slipped a hand between them and latched onto the front of Richard's pants. He suddenly got nervous and peered up at Richard, wondering if this was okay. The blush spread across Richard's cheeks and neck, the hazy, hungry look in his eyes...George felt a shudder roll through him. Richard nodded his permission, and George rolled the hem of his pants down. Richard's cock sprang free, already half erect. George gripped it from the base, and he felt another shudder when he saw Richard wince in pleasure. Slowly, George stroked the member, swiping the head a few times to coat his hand with precum.

After a while, Richard reached down to stop his stroking, then reached out to pull down George's boxers. However, he didn't stop at his thighs, instead pulling them all the way down and then off. Then he began stroking George's cock, too, speeding up much sooner than the blond had. Just as George felt himself edging, Richard stopped. George whined, far too gone to feel self-conscious, and Richard chuckled.

Meanwhile, the other rid himself of his pants, too, and slowly brought their hips together. If the earlier friction between them felt good, this was pure bliss. They easily fell into a rhythm, panting and grunting as they writhed on the bed. Richard eventually rolled onto him, propping himself up with his elbows. 

They came within moments of each other, and George swore he would never forget the feeling of Richard's cock twitching against his. Richard hung his head as he rode out his orgasm. George sighed contentedly, then carded a hand through Richard's hair to lift his gaze. When their eyes met, they kissed, though gentler than before. 

Finally, Richard collapsed beside George, his chest rising and falling heavily. "Well, I've definitely warmed up."

George rubbed a hand over his face and laughed. "Just go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and breakfast.

Richard took a deep breath and stretched. His hand skated across the bed and felt the coolness of the sheets -- and nothing else. He slowly cracked an eye open and saw the bed was empty and apparently had been for a while. 

Richard slowly got up from the bed, admittedly relishing the way the sheets slid off his naked body and the cool air hit him. As he collected his clothes from the floor, he thought about the events of the night before. He didn't exactly regret what had happened, but he was curious about what had come over them both and anxious about what it would mean. He didn't like men, but he clearly enjoyed what they did -- did that mean his sexuality wasn't as certain as he thought? And what about George? Did _George_ like men? Did George like _him_? Could they still be friends after this? Would they...would they do this again? They did have another three days left at the lodge, and clearly neither of them was going back to the other bedroom.

After grabbing his luggage, Richard walked into the _en suite_ bathroom and rummaged through the drawers and cabinets to find a towel. He started up the shower after fumbling with the knobs for a bit and soaked in the steam, enjoying a brief moment to slow down his thoughts. Yes, he had enjoyed his night with George, but it was specifically _with George_. He knew that no other boy would've been able to entice him, or even get him to share a bed. And as for their friendship, well, this all just seemed so natural, like another way of expressing their bond. It was like instinct pulling George closer to him, entwining their legs to mesh them into one person.

The memory of it excited him. Richard smirked as he stepped into the shower and pulled on his semi-hard cock, making it fully erect. He continued his ministrations, tossing his head back so that the hot water washed over his face, and recalled George's face as they pressed together, skin on skin, for the first time, his soft pants and moans from the friction between them. Richard came all over his hand, but he was only half relieved. His jerk session paled in comparison to the rippling orgasm from the night before. 

Richard hurried through the rest of his shower so he could dress and find George. He didn't want to dwell on why the blond had left their bed that morning, but now he had to wonder. Maybe George didn't want to face what they had done and left as soon as he could. Or maybe he had just gotten hungry and didn't want to wake Richard or wait for him to wake himself. Richard swung back and forth between the extremes, making him uncharacteristically nervous. He hesitated before opening the bedroom door but finally turned the knob so he could plod downstairs to find his friend.

Richard almost sighed in relief when he found George sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on a slice of toast. His eyes lit up when he saw Richard, which made Richard feel leagues lighter. In fact, he almost felt foolish for thinking that anything would be wrong or broken between them. 

"Hey," George said. "I thought you'd never wake up." He sniffed a laugh and took another bite.

Richard walked over and opened the fridge, leaning on the door. "Must have been more tired than I thought after --" He was going to say "after the flight," but he decided to change direction mid-sentence. He smirked at George, then averted his gaze. "After everything," he said instead, closing the fridge.

Richard practically felt George's heart skip a beat, and the blond sucked in a sharp breath, consequently choking on his toast. When he was all sorted out, he said, "Yes, well, _I_ didn't have that issue. I must have more stamina than you." And he winked. 

Richard's face went dark in reaction to the combination of George's words and the raspiness of his voice, having just avoided suffocating to death and all. He was practically on autopilot as he walked over to George and pressed himself against his legs, forcing his knees apart so he could fit in between. He kept his eyes on George's the entire time until he was in place, and the moment he flicked his gaze down to George's lips, they crashed together in a fiery kiss. George hooked his legs behind Richard, pulling him closer. Richard's hands roamed from George's hair to his arms, sides, thighs, and back. 

They broke apart for air, and Richard's hands dove for George's fly. George, meanwhile, was tugging his hair, forcing him to expose his neck so that George could press open-mouthed kisses and tease the skin there. It made it hard to concentrate on Richard's task of freeing George's member of the confines of his pants, but after several grueling moments he succeeded. The moment his cock sprang free, Richard grabbed it and began stroking it. He leaned back a bit so that he could see George's face, and the image of the blond's heavy-lidded gaze and slight flush sent a tingle through him. 

George rested one hand on Richard's shoulder to prop himself up and used the other to claw at the hem of Richard's shirt. Finally finding purchase, he slid downward and deftly unbuttoned Richard's jeans. Richard knew what the other was after but was content to let him navigate his own way there. The sensation of George's exploring hand was almost as erotic as the feel of that same hand on his aching cock -- _almost_ , his brain reiterated once George finally had him in his hand. George made a contented sound, then retracted his hand. Richard watched him curiously, then groaned when he saw George dramatically lick the palm of his hand before returning to Richard's cock. The coolness of it, mixed with the action he'd just witnessed and the pervasive thought that they were _doing this again_ , brought Richard to full mast. He thrusted into George's hand with a huff, and George quickened his pace.

Not to be outdone, Richard squeezed George at the base of his cock, slowly dragging his hand up and relieving the pressure as he did before going back down. He quickened his pace, too, matching George, and soon they were panting and moaning together. They kissed in short passes, their lips content to meet any bit of the other's skin they could find. As Richard neared his orgasm, though, he sought George's mouth and plunged his tongue into it. They swirled together, and Richard could kind of taste the toast on his breath. Richard came with a shudder, and he rode it out in George's hand, his touch becoming lighter and lighter with each stroke.

"Mm," George hummed as he held up his now spattered hand between them. He turned his head to the side, then licked at it experimentally. "Salty," he said as though confirming the taste for someone. 

If Richard hadn't just come, he would've been hard again at the sight of George licking his cum like it was some new flavor of ice cream. The brunet glanced down at George's lap. "You really do have more stamina," he said, an idea forming in his mind as he spoke. He pointed George's cock straight up before lowering his head. His other hand snaked its way to George's back for support while he guided the tip of George's member to his mouth. George sucked in a breath as Richard swiped a tongue at him, which encouraged Richard. He tried to think about his own experiences with blowjobs, then flipped it, to direct his actions. He settled on wrapping his tongue around the head. Then he slid it and the shaft into his mouth, enclosing it with his lips and sliding his hand down. Once he was in a good position, he bobbed his head up and down, slowly at first and gaining momentum as he went. His hand continued stroking, too, in concert with his mouth. 

Above him, George was grunting and his hands were scrabbling for something to hold on to on the counter. Finally, George tangled a hand into Richard's hair. Though his grip tightened, he did nothing to direct Richard's moments, which Richard took to be a good sign. 

The high whine in the back of George's throat was Richard's warning; George spurted cum down Richard's throat, making him gag a little as he pulled off of him. He swallowed the load, then continued drinking him in as George's cock shot another, and then another. When Richard was sure George was done, he licked the member clean. He didn't know what possessed him to swallow another boy's semen, something half the girls he knew wouldn't even do, but the thought of doing otherwise seemed insulting to George. When he was done, he stood up fully and licked his lips, eyes locked on George's. "Tangy," he said.

George yanked him into a searing kiss, which he chuckled into. As they bled off the excess energy, the kiss grew less intense until they were just pecking at each other. "Thanks for breakfast," Richard said with a smirk.


End file.
